Just Another Memory
by Marzipan19
Summary: One of Mat's memories come to life. The story of one of the generals in Mat's head, Culain of Aldeshar, as he prepares for the last stand against Artur Hawkwaing. Please, RR.
1. A Plan Almost In Action

_This is a fic that I got the idea for when pondering one of Mat's memories. _

_Disclaimer – The Wheel of Time and all related media are property of Robert Jordan and Tor._

"This is foolhardy." Laithar Demono was a hard man whose instincts often led to great victories, but at this time and concerning this subject Culain Coil Hebar couldn't respect the man. As far as Coil was concerned nothing was foolhardy if it meant saving your land and your people.

"So many men will die it won't matter if the defense is successful." Laithar went on. He was sitting across the table from Coil with one leg lazily thrown over the arm of his chair. He gestured broadly with his right hand; the hand was clutching a long stem pipe that contained some of the best tabac from the west of Dhowlan. Laithar was short for an Aldesharan, almost a head an a half shorter than Coil but the stature of his personality and the forcefulness of his presence seemed to make up for this shortcoming.

"This is not about leaving sufficient numbers to live comfortably, this is about honour. Honouring our land, our people, and our history. What is the point of living if we just become another one of Hawkwing's provinces?" Coil said finally. He had prepared the plan with full knowledge that Demono would try to thwart him. But Coil was sure, there were some things more important that his life.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this now," Joal Ramedar said, and immediately Laithar closed his mouth on what he had been about to say. One simply didn't continue when their king told them to stop. "I will consider your plan, Coil, it is noble to say the least and it would be valiant enough to be written in the histories, I am sure. However, you will understand if I am hesitant about sending my people to a potential slaughter on their own soil. Now, if you will both allow it, I am going to retire. It is late and it is cold, I suggest that my two generals do the same."

Laithar and Coil bowed to their king as he departed from the relatively small chamber the king liked to call The Preparation Room. It was little bigger that a farm house and housed only one table, circled with chairs and one shelf littered with maps. There was a fireplace on the north wall that heated the room very well thanks to its low ceilings.

Coil grabbed his coat from the back of the chair where he had been sitting. It was modest for the current styles in Aldeshar, having only minimal embroidery on it. Giant silver thread cranes stood proudly facing each other on either breast of the coat. Modest as it was it fit Culain Coil Hebar perfectly. Coil was sober and proud, not to mention a master swordsman.

"I know why you are doing this, Coil, but what ends can it possibly achieve?" Laithar said. He was over 20 years Coil's senior, giving him time to become somewhat of a legend but it had taken him all his life to reach this point. Coil, who was only 30 years old, had risen like wildfire in the ranks garnering some legend like qualities for himself.

"It's not about the ends. Even when Hawkwing breaks through and takes the capital he should know that Aldeshar did not fall meekly into his hands. I know it sounds reckless but no great army with a great general would do any different." Coil retorted.

"Now you are counting yourself amongst the great generals?" Laithar said with a joking tone.

"Do not twist my words. This is no time for jests." Coil knew once the words escaped his lips that he should have laughed and put Laithar at ease, for that was what Laithar was trying to do for him.

"The King is right we should retire, but perhaps you would join me for something that may aid in our rest?" It was well known in the court that Laithar kept a very good bottle of apple brandy in his rooms and that he often indulged himself before bed. Coil had joined him on many an occasion but he simply was not in the mood for it this night.

"Suit yourself, my young cohort." Laithar gave his a fatherly smile and departed through the way the king had.

Coil shook his head and took his sword belt from the table. He hated it when Demono played at being his father. Despite that fact that he could easily be, it made Coil feel small and like he was being humored amongst the adults.

He walked back to his rooms with a foul air that caused servants to jump out from in front of him. The plans was not foolhardy, it was the only this that Aldeshar could do. Do or bow meekly to Artur Paendrag Tanreall when he came crashing at the door. The Aldesharan would stand and fight until every one of them was dead, it may look as useful as falling on their own swords but it would serve another purpose that just making them all look valiant. Hawkwing was not a man without honour, as Coil had witnessed the other times they had encountered each other, he would protect and treat those remaining with respect and honour them if the armies fought against him. It had been that way when he took Roemalle and it would be so when he took Aldeshar.

For take Aldeshar he would, but not without a fight.


	2. A Pitcher of Wine

_Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time and all related media are property of Robert Jordan and Tor Publishing._

_In case anyone was wondering, the particular memory that this fic stems from is in CoT. Specifically when Tuon asks Mat if he remembers Hawkwing. Or at least that's where I think I got the idea from._

Coil threw open the doors to his chambers having out himself in a foul mood. The heavy wooden doors slammed on their hinges before swinging back closed behind him. Coil cast his sword belt on to the chair by the door that he kept for that purpose. It wasn't until he had begun to doff his coat that he realized he wasn't the only one in the room.

Faleen Rankad stood with her back to him seemingly unaware of his entrance, though there was little chance that that were possible. She was pouring what smelled like spiced wine into a silver goblet from a matching silver pitcher. She seemed completely absorbed in that task.

"What in the Light's name are you doing here, Faleen?" Coil asked none to kindly. The woman turned to show her face, a pretty face with clear blue eyes, small features, and long, loosely curled brown hair falling around it. At this time that pretty face showed contempt and vexation.

"Do not think I am here because I'd like to be, Hebar." She said coolly, "I have come only to deliver a message from my father." She took a sip from her cup. She stood straight backed and bristled with dislike for Coil. She was short in comparison to many in the court, very short from where Coil stood as he was considered tall by those same standards. She was five years Coil junior but old enough for the two to have grown together, to some extent. When they were young Coil had mocked her stature and that had been the first burr in the less than smooth relationship.

"If you have a message to give, _Rankad_, I suggest you give it. It has been a trying day and I have no desire to bandy words with you." Coil continued to remove his coat. He placed on the same chair as he had his sword belt and then moved past her to the table where the wine was. He looked and discovered she had the only goblet. That meant it had been here when she arrived; set for him. "Who allowed you in, anyways?"

"A servant." She said, as if there were nothing wrong with that. Coil made a note to remember to speak with the Mistress Bodouin, the head maid, about allowing certain people into his rooms unaccompanied. "And I have no more desire to waste my time here. My father, Lord Cohar Rankad, wishes to speak with you in the morning. He will be in his chambers until full noon, at which time he will be going hunting, so you must come to him before then."

Coil waited for her to give the reason for the summons but when she stared at him blankly he asked.

"He didn't give me a reason. But see that you meet him." She said sharply. "I don't intend to see this come back at me in any way." With that she placed the used cup on the silver worked tray and headed for the door. Just as she reached the doors she turned and looked him frostily in the eye. "Oh, and you should take a care not to be so rough with your clothes. Try hanging them, it would also keep this place from looking like a total pigsty." The door slammed behind her.

"And you should take a care not to be so rough with my doors!" He yelled after her. There was no way she heard. Coil let out an irritated breath. He chose to ignore the way he had treated the doors when he had come in.

That woman irritated him to no end. _Spoiled chit._ Having no cup to drink from - and feeling the need for a drink - Coil picked up the pitcher and drank from its spout, taking care not to spill on his shirtsleeves, not that he had been taking to heart what Faleen had said about his clothes.

Sitting in one of the chairs by the merrily crackling fire Coil began to pull off his boots, setting the pitcher on the arm rest. After throwing them toward his sleeping chambers he scanned the room to ensure no other annoyances were about to pop out of the molding. The room had high ceilings with ornate scroll work on the details. The round sitting room held few furnishings. The chair by the door, three armchairs by the fire, which was to the right on the door, and a table straight across from the entrance rounded out the decoration. The table also doubled as desk when Coil needed it, he would pull up on of the arm chairs behind it and face the door.

At this time he lay back in his chair and put one foot atop the other and thought about the message he had received. He thought it best to take his mind away from the Hawkwing dilemma for the time being. _What would Old Rankad want to see me for?_ The man was an old coot. Generally humored in the court he would go on at length about anything to anyone who would listen. _Maybe that's why Faleen is so thorny, having to spend so much time with that man would wear on a person._

If Coil didn't know any better he was in for a morning of made up tales about the Age of Legends. And, of course, everyone one of them would have the prefect stratagem for defeating Hawkwing's armies. If Cohar was to be believed in the Age of Legends everyone could fly and one certain days of the year the people would go about with no clothes. Where the man had picked up these fantasies Coil could never guess.

Coil put all those things out of his mind as he took another long drought from the pitcher of wine. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the fire sink into his body and the worries of his days slide out of him. There was nothing to worry about.

For the rest of the evening, at least.


	3. New Reslove

_I don't know if anyone is reading this but I think I'll continue it anyway. And in that spirit I give you Chapter Three!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time or any of its characters and the like._

Coil was stunned.

He had returned to his rooms shortly before noon after talking with Rankad, a man he had thought to be senile. That had been over an hour ago and Coil was still sitting in his chair by the fire with a small smile on his face.

Rankad had been polishing his sword by the fire when Coil had arrived midmorning. The old man had never used the sword being convinced that it was the sword the Dark One had used to make his counterstroke that started the Time of Madness and no one in the court had bothered to tell him that that was impossible. When Coil entered the room Cohar had looked up and set his gaze fixedly on him. His eyes were clear and he had lost the air of a man who was lost in his mind.

"Culain," Rankad was one of the only people besides his mother to use his first name, "do not let Demono convince the King to go against your plan. We both know what is coming and we both know that there is only one way to end it."

The encountered had given Coil a new out look on the situation; even without Laithar's support or the King's, Coil now knew that others would be behind him.

Coil stood and started toward the door. As it was after the midday meal the soldiers of the city would be making their reports to the captains now and Coil and Laithar would occasionally drop in on them. Of late, Coil had been going more frequently waiting for the guards to start telling of the refugees whispering Hawkwing's name as they sought protection in a country they knew he was coming for. That, of course, was a mark of the times; a person had to flee from a captured state to one under attack to keep any sense of freedom.

Opening the doors of his rooms brought his face to face with a wizened old manservant. Coil stepped in shock seeing that the man's wrinkled hand was outstretched to where the knob would have been.

"Have you got something for me, grandfather?" Coil asked kindly, smiling at the man who would have been considerably shorter than himself even if he hadn't been stooped with years.

The man gruffly handed him the small folded paper in his hand. Coil opened his mouth to ask what it was but the old man hobbled away more quickly than Coil could have imagined he could have. Frowning slightly Coil broke the red wax seal on the paper.

_Your cause is supported. We will live in a peace built on the courage of our people not the weakness of some hearts._

Coil allowed himself a small smile. While the support of a nameless and shapeless note writer and a man many thought insane were not the strongest grounds for attack Coil knew it was better than nothing.

Walking unhurriedly through the halls of the castle Coil cast thoughts about in his head. He didn't take time to notice or enjoy the bright tapestries hanging over the cold stone walls he past. They depicted scenes of coronations and hunts, none in this part of the castle showed battles. All of those hanging were in the underbelly of the castle, ignored by those without the stomach to look at them. Aldesharan battle tapestries were known for their brutal realism. The disembowelment of the last king was not something you had hanging in your dining halls but it was not something you ignored. They had always had their cruel beauty and always served as a strong reminder for kings, soldiers, and generals alike as to what the country had overcome before.

Turning left at the hanging depicting the presentation of the infant Ispety, the most recent queen of Aldeshar having died three score years ago, Coil spotted a man he was more than happy to see.

"Coval! Coval, brother! Stop, man, and wait for me!" Coil yelled down the corridor. The slow turn and mischief ridden smile given to him by the other man was enough proof for a magistrate that Culain Coval Hebar had heard him on the first call.

"Why, Coil, I hadn't heard you calling! I'm sorry you must have looked the fool calling down the corridor apparently at no one." Coval smiled again. The brothers, twins in fact, clapped each others shoulders in the traditional fashion for brothers and comrades, Coil's right hand on Coval's left shoulder and Coval's left on Coil's right shoulder.

The two men were not identical as some twins were. Coval was of the same height but his hair was several shades darker and his eyes were a light brown. Coil's blue eyes gave his brother an appraising look. He was garbed as a Marshal-Captain of the King's Guard should be. He was wearing a long, high necked, blue coat with the silver swords, two, parallel one pointing up the other down, of Aldeshar stitched on the breast.

"Perhaps you attempt at a jest would have been better if there had been other people in the hall? And besides, aren't you late?" Coil said turning to continue down the hall.

"Late? Late for what?" Coval asked with real confusion on his face. Coil stared at his brother for a moment with incredulity. Sometimes it was very simple to see why his brother had not achieved to the same level as him. Not that Coval regretted it, he was a very high ranking officer and, after all, would rather spend his time with a pretty girl and hand of cards.

"The Reports must have started at least half an hour ago. That's where I am going but I intended to show after that start." Coil said. Coval started and swore rather more loudly that necessary. That was, of course, before the look of calm apathy set on his face again.

"Well, if Grovare asks why I am later I shall tell him I was hailed by the General Hebar and had to give him company." That smile that said Coval always kept half the joke to himself crept up again. That smile always ensured that Coval was better liked among the girls when they were youths.

"Men stationed on the Plains of Jami have reported Hawkwing camps as close as the boarder with Farashelle, on the west side of the river. Less than twentieth of his army by their guesses, only about twenty thousand, but enough to clearly show his intentions."

"Do they look poised to march, Grovare?" Laithar asked from the left of the podium that Marshal-General Blaan Grovare stood on to address the officers of the Army of Aldeshar. They were sitting on benches according to their rank, with the members of the King's Guard on the left side of the room and the rest of the army of the right. The rooms was larger but seemed larger still by the lack of decoration. They only objects besides the benches were the table on the podium and the large map of Aldeshar and all the surrounding countries on the Continent on the wall behind the table.

"Not that we can tell, General Demono. It's my opinion that the army will not move onto our land until they have greater numbers and Hawkwing with them." Grovare twist to the name displayed exactly what he thought of the man destined to rule all the lands on the map directly behind him.

Coil sat in the back, behind the King's Guard and considered this news. Even if that army crossed the Farshendrelle today it would take them nigh on a fortnight to reach the City. But with only twenty thousand men Hawkwing would not signal the attack. He was a proud man, not a stupid.

It gave Coil plenty of time to completely convince these men and more to die for the ultimate cause. Their people and land.


	4. From What Happened In Tova

_Chapter Four!_

_AN - VercisIsolde- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Concerning the name being different; it is different. After I found my copy of CoT I checked and the name given was Culain but as I was already three chapters in was too lazy to change it so I made it his first name. That was the birth of Coval, you see, I needed to have a reason why they would use his middle name. You may have guessed I don't always know where I am going when I start writing._

_Oh, and the names I am afraid are not from my own mind. http/ This is as good as time an as any to give them my greatest thanks._

_Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time is property of Robert Jordan and Tor Books. I simply borrow characters and places and ideas._

"Laithar, I feel it's necessary for you to give me whatever plan you may have before I hear anymore from _Coil_." Joal said, swirling the wine in his goblet. The king was in a less than gracious mood. King Joal of House Ramedar was far from a cold man, he was cool and decisive but more ready to laugh than to thunder about commanding executions. That, of course, did not mean he was incapable of anger as Coil was witnessing now, not for the first time. The edge in his voice when he used Coil's name would have been obvious to a deaf and blind man but, lucky for him, the room contained men whose hearing and sight were clear as mountain spring water.

"Of course, you Majesty, whatever you wish." Laithar bowed his noble head slightly before continuing. "It is my opinion that you should send an emissary to Hawkwing's camps. I do not believe that diplomacy had run out of time yet." Laithar spoke smoothly, obviously hoping that the king would find nothing in his words to attack him over.

Coil struggled to keep his mouth shut. _That is your plan, Demono? Your many years of experience and you want to _talk_ with the greatest general there ever was?_ Coil knew his face was contorted. _He maybe great and sane for all we know but talk didn't help To-_

"Talk did not help Tova, General Demono." The words - as if stole from his head - made Coil listen and cast his head about, looking for the speaker. The woman who stood at the doors to the Preparation Room was the last one Coil would have expected to say that. Nese Gepran was of the Grey Ajah and they would tout mediation and discussion while they were all being slaughtered, or so Coil had been told. He didn't imagine an Aes Sedai would _allow_ herself to be slaughtered. The short, stout woman glided in as if the air pushed her gently from behind. Her face was the embodiment of calm, not a stirring in her wide black eyes would give away her thoughts of the scene she saw. She was clothed is grey, shimmering silk with green scroll work on the hems and neckline.

"I know you are not required to have me present at these meetings, King Joal, but I would like to hear of the results from someone other than Cohar Rankad. You do understand, don't you? You see, I had to spend the better part of two hours learning all about horses with wings before I managed to find about General Hebar's proposed plan of action." Nese took the chair at the foot of the table after it was offered by one of the captains. She was smiling but at whether at Rankad or to put the king off balance Coil was not sure.

The silence in the room was thick with confusion. Many of the captains of war present were contemplating the quality of their hearing. Coval, who was sitting in the chair to the right of Coil, was staring with wide eyed disbelief but it was Laithar who broke the quiet.

"That is not an opinion I would have thought to hear from you, Nese Sedai." Laithar said raising an eyebrow at the serene faced woman.

"It is not one I would have seen myself having in my more idealistic days, but circumstance does change things, doesn't it?" Her smile could almost be taken for motherly. "I didn't come here to interrupt you meeting, but as it seems I already have I will continue." The way she cocked her head dared anyone to upbraid her. "Again, I will remind you what talk did for Tova. They were the second nation to fall to Hawkwing, as I am sure you are aware, the negotiations, if they could even be called that with no sister present, lasted for one quarter of an hour before the heads began to roll. The massacre that followed, the Light send, shall be a lesson for the future.

"Hawkwing did not like talk. He has some to conquer all, and he will whether or not he has wiped the lands of their populations in the process. The few Tovan I have met since may only be alive because they were aboard on the day of the invasion." She allowed her words to settle into the men. Coil did not need to be reminded of these events. Hawkwing had made sure that every general of every land knew full well what had happened.

"So, General Demono, Your Majesty, as my purpose here is to give counsel I counsel in favour of General Hebar. I counsel in favour of war." The grimace the little woman gave on the last sentence was as strong as any words she could speak as to her feelings. Nese's life was made of peace and the pursuit of it, and now she counseled war. She counseled for Coil's war.

Coil's eyes, along with all those in the room, had been locked on the portly, yet stately, Aes Sedai during her speech. It was when she finished that Coil realized how this may further the King's negative mood. Not that the man disliked Nese, there had been rumors some years back of their relationship being more than King and Aes Sedai advisor, but he was not in the mood to be talked down to. Cautiously Coil turned his head to face his king.

The slow journey of the single tear on Joal face was the biggest shock of Coil's life. He had never seen such an open and bare moment of emotion ever.

"Joal, you should know that Coil has the support of everyone in this room but you and Laithar. The messages have been flying through the castle for two days, ever since your last meeting and word got out of your hesitation." Nese face had not changed from serenity but her voice was like a soft blanket being used to tie down a lamb on its way to slaughter.

The news of his support hit Coil like a ton of sand, nearly closing him off from air. _The note._ Suddenly Coil realized whose hand it was in. He turned and found his brother looking straight at him. They shared a smile. It was the greatest honour that had ever been given to him. The men of his nation stood behind his when they knew it meant most would die. The men of Aldeshar trusted and shared the honour that would keep their women and children alive.

Then something else hit him. This time he held his own breath. He turned and looked at his king's downtrodden and resigned face. In these few moments without saying a word and with the silent backing of almost every man in the room Coil had stolen his king's authority. The look on Joal face told Coil that he would not suffer physically for this, just emotionally. He would try to set things right.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty." Coil said, barely audible but loud enough for his king, sitting at the head of the tale to his left, to hear. "I will not begin the plans unless you say. This still lies in your hands." The last he said loud enough for all. There was quiet. One could hear the shifting in seats and the shuffling of the men of their feet. One could almost hear the questioning glances.

"My people will not be pawns to Artur Hawkwing, or killed for his pleasure!" Joal said this with more power than Coil had thought him capable of at that moment. "When he rejoins his army we will have three weeks at best to prepare for the defense. Coil, I pray to the Light that that will be enough time for you." Joal's expression was commanding and apologetic all at once.

"It will be enough time, Majesty, it will be enough." Coil couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations, my young friend, you will have your name remembered if there is any justice in the world." Laithar had stood and walked around the wide scrubbed wood table and had come to stand by his chair. Coil stood from his and they saluted each other hands across chests.

_"All Hail King Joal and General Hebar!"_

_"All Hail the Last Stand of Aldeshar!"_

_"All Hail Coil Hebar and Laithar Demono, Tai'shar Aldeshar!"_

The din of the room was violently jubilant. These men would defend their country to death with a smile on their lips and the knowledge that their families would live on in their hearts. Coil found himself being hugged by many men and received a kiss from his brother that made the room erupted into laughter. They were excited and happy now, which was good because the next few weeks would be hard long work.

Coil turned, looking for Nese, to thank her for her help in seeing his plan move toward fruition, but the chair she had occupied was empty and a wisp of green embroidered grey silk was swishing around the corner of the door to the room.


	5. Mixed Feelings

_That's two different reviewers! Thank you to Iolo. I'm not sure about 'unbraid' versus 'upbraid', and on further inspection you are right and I have fixed that misstep. Good call, as it appears I had confused myself!_

_Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time and all related media are property of Robert Jordan._

The only light in the room was coming from the slowly dying fire. If his mother had been here she would have harped on Coil for reading in so little light. Bad for his eyes she would say. Coil couldn't be bothered to light a lamp, the fire was enough light for him now.

_Hawkwing is one day's ride from his camp. Scouts have estimated two weeks time to their arrival on the borders of the city._

_Light keep you, General._

_Marshal-General Blaan Grovare_

When the knock had come on his door Coil had leapt up from where he was lying, wide awake, on his bed. He had been waiting for this information ever since the King gave him permission to begin preparations. In that spirit Coil had not undressed in three days, sleeping in his clothes so that he could be ready to see the King when the time came, if necessary.

That is how the fire light saw him now. Rumpled green coat with thread-of-gold swords stitched on either side. One pointing up, the other pointing down. He was dressed as if the battle could start at any moment. He had started something of a trend by doing this. All the men of the court - whether currently in the army, retired, or lord who had done his service in youth - had taken to wearing uniforms and sigils. The action had cast a strange air over the city. Many did not know whether to be grim or jubilant. Coil wasn't sure what to feel himself.

Whenever he walked down the corridors people would come up to him and salute him, or clasp his hands. Occasionally he would be bowed to. Well, he had only had that happen once when he had come across Old Rankad in the Great Hall.

The man had seemed to lose the coherence he had when he told Coil of his support. Rankad had bowed and called him the King of the Army and that he could have bested the entire Silian army single handed, who ever they were. Stranger still was that was not the awkward moment in that meeting. Faleen had been with the old man and when she and Coil had briefly meet eyes the look she gave him was not one he had received from her before. Her eyes had been larger than normal and they looked like they were full to bursting with tears. But there was something stranger still in those eyes, or rather, not in those eyes, the look she gave him was full of adoration, respect, and something else he could not put his finger on.

When Coil had opened his mouth to say something, he still didn't what that would have been, she turned her face jerkily away and began shooing her father down the hall.

But events quite to the converse had been happening as well. Last night, when Coil had been going to meet with Laithar, the Lady Aillen had slapped his full arm across the face.

"I would rather die that live without my husband!" She had shrieked. "How dare you!" At that she had stalked down the hall without a backward glance.

Coil's hand rubbed the cheek she had hit. There was a faint red mark there now; the woman surely had an arm on her. Of course, Coil had heard her husband, Lord Cosyn, jokingly say that she slept with three daggers under her pillow and that her person was covered with them. Coil was starting to think it wasn't a joke. Given the chance she probably would have gone to battle with him. Thinking about it now Coil was glad he only encountered her open hand and not a knife in the back.

Coil shook that thought out of his head for it to be replaced by a more upsetting one. He knew that his plan was the right way of it but he couldn't help being affected by the pain it was causing the people he was saving.

On a ride out to oversee the building of new trebuchets on the outer walls of the city Coil had seen the affect of his plan on the women and children of Aldeshar. As he passed he saw young children clutching their mothers' skirts, tears streaming down their faces. Those mothers, with comforting hands on their children's heads, glared up at him on his horse. They were daring him to explain to the young ones why their fathers would not come back and live with them. Why they would live but he would not. There was even a shout of 'Light Burn your soul and the Dark One take you, Hebar,' in the voice of an old woman.

Coil would not let them affect him. When he was dead and this was over they would thank his memory for the lives of their children. Children who could carry on the pride and spirit of Aldeshar.

Running his fingers through his hair in a vague half acknowledged attempt to look presentable Coil went to find the King.

It had begun.


End file.
